


［罗萨］不要随随便便就接受后辈送的巧克力！（h部分)

by ALi_vera



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALi_vera/pseuds/ALi_vera
Kudos: 8





	［罗萨］不要随随便便就接受后辈送的巧克力！（h部分)

游戏规则是玩之前两人线下联动歌回的小游戏，输了的人要吃一块巧克力。当然撑不住的人可以投降，但要一次过把剩下的巧克力全部吃掉。  
罗伊思考了一下，但还是跟阿萨进行这场游戏。  
阿萨倒是不怕，一是因为自己不太可能输，二是因为，就算自己真的不小心输了，要知道，人类的媚药对魅魔可是没效的。於是两人去了客厅，坐在沙发上打游戏。  
第一场游戏，不出所料，罗伊输了。  
罗伊打开那个盒子，拿出其中一颗巧克力放进嘴里。  
巧克力比想像中的还要甜，但吃下去却没有感觉到媚药的药效。  
罗伊心里想着。  
阿萨从罗伊吃了巧克力之后就一直观察着他，但却还是看不到他有什么变化，可能是因为只吃一颗的话药效不是很强吧。  
很快的他们又开始了第二场游戏，由于阿萨实在好奇巧克力的味道，所以特地输了。  
反正媚药对自己没效，试一下又不要紧。  
阿萨拿出一颗巧克力放进口中，就立刻后悔了。  
因为这对他来说，实在是太甜了。  
阿萨强忍着这个味道拿起手柄，打算继续下一场游戏，但却突然感到一股燥热。他也没有觉得什么，只是扯一扯自己的领口，然后继续游戏。  
罗伊察觉到阿萨的一丝变化，他抿了抿嘴，没有说出什么话。  
可打着打着阿萨就发现有点不太对劲，感觉好像越来越热，手指开始变得无力。这时候他才去想自己有这个变化的原因，但已经太迟了。  
由于自己分心以及药效的原因，阿萨又输了。  
他迅速的吃了第二颗巧克力，然后想趁着第二颗的药效还没来的时候快速的打完第四场。  
自己不分心的话就能赢，这样至少可以少吃一颗。  
阿萨是这样想着的。  
但第二颗的药效怎么可能会比第一颗的来的慢呢？  
所以游戏开了不过几秒他就有些招不住了。  
第二颗的药效发作，让他身体敏感了起来。  
衣服触碰着皮肤，也因为手上的动作，而令到衣服不经意的摩擦着某个地方。这令阿萨越来越难集中注意力在游戏中。  
真糟糕啊...  
阿萨在心中想着。

第四场，阿萨又输了。  
他自暴自弃的把巧克力吃了，但吞的太快了，所以就呛到了。眼睛流出了生理泪水，並且忍不住一直咳嗽。故此，罗伊贴心的拍了拍阿萨的背。  
他的手触碰着他的背，虽然是出于善意，但却令阿萨越来越难堪。  
罗伊想让阿萨先休息一下再继续，但阿萨却执意不肯。  
身体因为恋人刚刚的触碰而热得比之前还要厉害，也因为第三颗巧克力的药效，他感觉到身体某处不可启齿的部位正分泌出一些液体。  
也许是出于药效，也许是因为其他原因，阿萨现在只想被罗伊触碰着并且被他狠狠的插入。  
虽然已经这样了，但碍于自己的面子，阿萨并没有立刻投降，即使他之后可能会比现在更糟糕。  
＂阿萨，你...＂  
＂...继...继续...＂  
见阿萨依旧在逞强，罗伊知道，要是他再不主动，阿萨有可能会一直这样下去。  
罗伊抓住阿萨的手腕，把他压在沙发上。他还来得及没说什么，就被吻住了。  
罗伊把手伸进他的衣服里，摸着他的腹肌，他的腰。  
阿萨任罗伊在自己身上乱摸，也许是得到恋人的抚摸，后穴逐渐分泌出了更多的液体。

等阿萨稍微清醒了一点的时候才发觉自己已经被罗伊压在了餐桌上，身上的衣服不知道什么时候被全部脱下了。罗伊吻着阿萨的背，手指在他的后穴里抽插着，另一只手则帮他套弄着分身。  
尽管两人早就已经做过几次爱，也知道魅魔不需要扩张太久，罗伊却还是很耐心的帮他扩张。  
也许是因为媚药的缘故，阿萨这次分泌出的液体比以往的还要多。因为是半站立的姿势，液体从穴口顺着大腿往下流。  
显然今次连润滑剂都可以不用，穴口已经足够湿润了。  
＂罗伊...你搞快点...你是不是男人啊？＂  
阿萨声音带着几分哭腔，身体被折磨的难受，到快要被急哭了，罗伊才抽出手指，停止扩张。  
甚至也不知道那人是有意还是无意的，在抽出来的时候轻轻的刮了刮穴口。  
罗伊轻咬着阿萨的肩头，把自己的分身慢慢的推进了后穴。  
等全根没入之后，罗伊顿了顿，才有所动作，握着阿萨分身的手也继续开始套弄着。  
自从他们确认了关系后没隔多久就会做一次，所以对彼此的身体已经非常熟悉了，很快的罗伊便找到了阿萨的敏感点，每次的进出都碾过那一点。  
阿萨扒在餐桌上承受着后方像打桩似的操弄，他舒服得眯起了眼睛享受着，口中的呻吟也不加掩饰地发出。  
前后都受到了照顾，不一会阿萨便从罗伊的手中释放出来。  
在阿萨的高潮后，罗伊特地停了下来，打算让阿萨过了不应期再继续，尽管他还没到。  
魅魔的不应期相对较短，很快地阿萨又急着让罗伊继续。  
罗伊亲了亲他的耳尖，顺着他的意继续。  
但没过多久后阿萨便被操弄得有点站不稳了，整个人的重心都往罗伊那边靠，使他被操得更深了，再加上腿也站得有点发酸了，所以他忍不住向罗伊要求换个姿势。  
罗伊停下了动作，从阿萨体内退了出来，捉住阿萨的腰把他翻了身面对着自己，然后再把分身一口气插进去。  
但进去之后罗伊却没有立刻再开始动，而是俯下身，凑近阿萨的耳边。  
＂阿萨...我想去床上做...＂  
＂那...那就去呀...＂  
罗伊把阿萨抱起来，阿萨因为他突然的举动而吓到下意识地抱住罗伊的脖子，双腿也缠住他的腰。  
＂阿萨，接下来要走一段路...要麻烦你忍一下了...＂  
＂等等...你就不能...先退出来再去吗...＂  
罗伊轻笑了一下。  
＂不能喔...＂  
＂罗伊你...唔！＂  
罗伊没等阿萨说完就抱着他走，虽然在他穴内的分身并没有任何的动作，但却因为罗伊走着路而总是不经意的往他的深处顶着。  
尽管路程是真的不算很长，但阿萨却觉得好像过了一个世纪那么久。  
罗伊把他放在床上，背才刚碰到床单，罗伊便再次的动起来。  
阿萨总觉得这人是想要贯穿他似的总往深处顶着。  
＂...嗯哈...罗....罗伊...太...太深了...＂  
虽然听着阿萨这样说着，但却还是依旧顶得很深。  
到两人快高潮了，罗伊亲着阿萨的脖子，在这留下了一个比以往还要深的吻痕。  
罗伊在阿萨体内释放，两人高潮过后阿萨主动吻向罗伊。  
待两人休息了一会，罗伊便抽出分身，把阿萨横抱起来，走向了浴室。


End file.
